


under the mistletoe (ill show you whose boss)

by huehchan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, merry christmas everyone!!, side singji if you blink, suyoo chaotic but so very soft duo, wholesome ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehchan/pseuds/huehchan
Summary: Due to slim luck, Yoohyeon is forced to plan the annual company Christmas Party with the one and only Kim Bora, the absolute bane of her existence.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	under the mistletoe (ill show you whose boss)

Even though Yoohyeon may have a bad memory, she clearly remembers the day she met Bora at the office one year ago.

She doesn't exactly remember much about the day, per se, but she does remember the feeling of a definite bad taste in her mouth after meeting her for the first time.

And really, it takes a lot for her to have the energy to even delve in such feelings of annoyance. Especially with the whole I really don't like you, please do not come near me ever and talk to to me or I will lose my marbles -- kind of spill.

But Bora was always a bit unique to her.

Always a little too loud, a little too rough around the edges -- even if their cubicles are far away. Not to mention Bora always takes (steals, really) all of her pens, and never, ever returns them.

What kind of person lacks that kind of human decency to not even return a pen -- especially because they always forget to bring their own?

Clearly-- stupid grating I hate your piercing dumb laugh why can't you ever just shut up -- Kim Bora.

(It's almost as if Bora knows how much it grinds her gears at how particular she is with her pens.)

And then there's the way she weaseled her way into her close circle of friends. Instantly winning them over, especially Minji and instantly becoming best friends with her and always going karaoke with her now instead of just the two of them.

(Thing is, they always do offer her to come join -- but its not the same - not with how dumb Bora always makes everything into a competition, always trying to one up her every round.)

So, yeah. From the moment they met, Bora has kind of always just been the absolute worst to her.

But perhaps what's more worse -- and this is the second most clear memory she has -- is the dreadful feeling in her stomach when her name was picked right after Bora's for the annual company Christmas Party Planner Duo.

\--

Their attempt at the first meeting is terrible.

Instead of discussing about the plan, or attempting to make a plan for a plan of a party, they get into a debate about what time they were supposed to have met up originally.

Because typical Bora, always fifteen minutes late to everything and never paying attention to her everytime Yoohyeon mentions something important to her.

"Listen nerd, you said ten minutes after three!"

(Oh, and Bora likes to call her anything besides her actual name.)

"No, unnie. I said ten minutes before three!"

The meeting ends in disaster, nothing planned and a chair being flung across the room, and both of them storming out of the office at the same time.

\--

Their next meeting is a little…different.

For once, Bora is on time, and Yoohyeon is the one that's running late. She expects Bora to hound her on coming in late, rubbing in her face that for once it's the other way around.

But none of that happens. Instead, Bora is unnaturally quiet. Even as Yoohyeon pulls up her PowerPoint presentation, it's clear Bora isn't even paying attention to her.

She doesn't ask her what's wrong, because she doesn't want to know. Because then that'd show she cares and she doesn't want to lose to Bora like that but --

Bora looks tired with what the world is throwing at her, and Yoohyeon decides that it'll only today out of the year that she'll do something about it.

She comes back in with a warm coffee, and presents it to her. "Here. I need you to be awake, meeting or no Christmas party meeting."

And then Bora looks up to her, eyebags and all, and says, "I'm lactose intolerant, and I hate coffee, loser."

And Yoohyeon almost throws the drink in her face -- because no matter what she does Bora just never seems to be happy.

That is until Bora snatches it off her, before muttering a quiet,

"But thanks anyways, dingus."

And then Bora throws a tired yet grateful smile at her, and Yoohyeon realises it's the first time she's ever seen her smile to her.

(And with the way Yoohyeon's heart skips a beat without her meaning to -- Bora actually has a really pretty smile.)

\--

In their third meeting, they finally get somewhere.

They make a plan to meet up at the city in the evening on their day off to shop for Christmas decorations -- since the office didn't give them a budget, or allowance.

And Yoohyeon ends up running three minutes late.

"You're late, nerd!" Is the first thing she hears behind her, but she finds that it doesn't even bother her as much as it used too.

Because when she turns around, she sees a completely different Bora to the one she's used to at the office. Her hair is down, looking so casual and pretty. Her brown tresses fall over her shoulders and Yoohyeon thinks-- oh, did Bora always resemble as some kind of Goddess to her?

Clearly, the winter is getting to her.

They begin walking, side by side in silence, and Yoohyeon is disturbed by the way her hands begin to grow sweaty around Bora. All because she looks way different than when she's in the office. Like it shouldn't even be allowed to see your co-worker to how they normally are.

What is wrong with her?

They pass by a family with a stroller, and Bora suddenly yelps and leans into Yoohyeon, stumbling her a bit off the foot path. "Hey!" she hisses to her, "what was that about?"

"I'm not particularly fond of…children," Bora says, grimacing when another passing baby in a pram coos and tries to grab her finger.

"Revolting bastards," Bora finishes under her breath, and Yoohyeon smacks her shoulder when they're out of ear shot.

"Unnie! That's not very nice."

"Oh, peck off!" Bora hisses, and smacks her shoulder back. The pain barely registers to Yoohyeon, who only rolls her eyes down at her.

"Can you not act out in public with me, please?"

"Whatever." Bora huffs, and looks away. "Let's just get our stupid crap and go already. I don't want to be here with you either."

"Glad to know we're on the same page with that then."

They fall into a silence soon after, walking down the streets. They come near a particular shop, and she stops and lets out a gasp at the realisation that this is a rare vintage store in Seoul.

She immediately pulls Bora inside, despite her protests, and begins walking around to check everything out. She hears Bora grumble behind her, but she ignores her, and relishes in all this shops vintage goodness.

"Unnie, look. They even have a --"

She turns around, but Bora's attention is somewhere else.

She follows her line of eyesight, and sees just right outside the store shop window, there's a little girl peering up at the toy display. Her gloved hand rests on the window glass, before she removes it and slowly walks off to the bench.

"What was she doing?" Yoohyeon asks, and Bora takes a moment to reply.

"I think she wanted the toy that's on display."

"Oh."

Bora's gaze lingers, before she turns them away, "What did you want me to see, nerd?"

And Yoohyeon quickly, all in excitement, shows her the turkey hat that dances when you press on it, and Bora recoils in horror.

"That's so…gross," Bora says, covering her mouth. Then she uncovers her mouth, a dangerous grin on her face. "You should totally buy it and force Minji to wear it."

(At least they're on the same page for one thing after all.)

They continue to shop around the vintage store, buying crap more for themselves than for the actual party but Yoohyeon doesn't really care. Not with how much of a blast she's having picking out random things for Bora to wear.

They eventually stop their splurge, and approach the counter. Yoohyeon nudges her, asking if they'll still half the expenses but Bora's attention is directed somewhere else again.

And then she notices that Bora is staring at the little girl, who is still outside the shop, peering up at the toy display.

"Unnie?" She calls out gently.

She snaps her head back to her. "What?"

But the dazed look is still in her eyes, and Yoohyeon almost doesn't want for it to disappear.

"We have to pay now."

"Oh, right."

Bora glances back at the window, then looks back at her. Her tone back to being typical Bora when she suddenly hauls the basket from her. "I'll pay."

"What?"

"You heard me." Bora shoves her a little. "Go on outside and wait for me by the bench, I won't be too long."

"But I thought we were going to half it--"

"And owe money to you?" Bora snorts. "I'll pass, thanks. Now scram, nerd."

Yoohyeon frowns. "If you say so."

She leaves the shop, and settles by the bench just near the entrance. She eyes the window shop, sees Bora still by the counter with the basket, talking to the pretty clerk, before disappearing back into the shop with the clerk following after her.

She rolls her eyes. Great. Now Bora has gone off to flirt with the clerk.

The winter cold bites at her numb nose, and her eyes feel heavy with drowsiness. The sleep deprivation finally catching up to her.

Perhaps closing her eyes for a few minutes won't hurt. Who knows how long Bora will be at this point--having the pretty clerk wrapped right in her fingers about now. Bora's attention all on the pretty clerk lady, instead of her--

Wait.

What is she even thinking?

Bora is annoying, and dumb. Absolutely insufferable.

Yet she can't help but wonder why else is that why she wanted to pay instead of her. She nearly scoffs. All to just be alone and have a silly romp with that pretty clerk lady.

She tries to ignore the clawing feeling in her chest.

Whatever. It's none of her business anyways.

She closes her eyes, and dozes off.

It's only until she hears the chime of the door that she blearily opens her eyes, and the sky has already gotten far much more darker and the stars are out now. The Christmas lights enveloping the shops in soft yellow glows.

And then she sees Bora just infront of the shop, now crouching infront of the little girl from before.

Then she watches, with hazy confusion, as Bora seems to hand her something, a small toy--and oh, it's the same toy that the little girl seemed to have been eyeing. Then Bora ruffles the girls hair gently, even playing with one her tiny hands, evidently saying something to her that gets the girl to suddenly envelop her into a hug.

It takes a few seconds for Bora to hug her back, stiff arms wrapping around her.

Then Bora lets go, stands back up, and waves goodbye to the little girl.

Yoohyeon thinks she even catches a rare smile on Bora too.

Then she's moving, and Yoohyeon panics -- immediately shuts her eyes again. The crunch of snow under boots grow louder, and she can feel Bora's gaze down at her.

"Wake up, dingus."

Her usual spiteful tone sounds weak, and her voice comes out more as a whisper than anything.

Yoohyeon pretends to hum herself awake, blinks a little, and meets Bora's eyes. "You're finally done?"

"What do you think?" Bora snorts back, and suddenly drops one of the heavy loads of a bag onto her lap, gasping her fully awake.

"Hey!" she sputters out, but Bora doesn't reply back with the normal vigor that she usually does. Doesn't even spare her another glance when she turns around and begins walking away.

"Let's go, nerd."

"Wait for me!" Yoohyeon scrambles for her bags, and follows after her quickly. The rare sight of Bora before seems like a fever dream now, seeing this guarded Bora again.

They walk in silence, until they're at the subway, where they depart for the night.

But strangely enough, Yoohyeon doesn't want to leave. Not yet.

"I saw you, you know, with the little kid," she says, and buries her chin in her scarf.

And if Bora is shocked, she's doing a really good job of hiding it. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Yoohyeon shoves her pockets into her coat. "It surprised me. Looks like you do have a heart, after all."

"What? You thought I'm some heartless grinch?" Bora scoffs, but Yoohyeon knows she doesn't take it to heart, not with the way she shoves her lightly.

"But why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, buying the toy, for her."

Bora pauses, and Yoohyeon thinks maybe she's hitting uncharted territory.

Snow begins to flutter down all around them, and Bora's gaze has almost become a sad one, she thinks.

"Because that kid reminded me of myself, when I was a little girl," Bora says softly, and looks back to the store display. "Except the difference between us, is that I didn't have anyone to gift me anything."

Yoohyeon's heart sinks at that. "Oh, unnie, I didn't--"

"Anyways," Bora quickly cuts her off with a sharp inhale. "It's late. Get home safe, I don't want to finish planning this party by myself."

There's a lot of things she wants to say and do. Pull her in for a hug, hope it'll ease the pain in her heart, and tell her that she's sorry she had to go through something like that as a child.

But she doesn't do it.

"You too," is what comes out instead, ending with a gentle, "see you tomorrow, unnie."

"See you tomorrow, nerd."

And then her heart stutters at the way Bora smiles at her. A rare, soft smile that Yoohyeon is sure she doesn't deserve to witness.

\--

The days after that, something seems to change between them.

What was once a clear distaste to even be in the other person's presence, has turned into a -- I think I actually don't mind your presence, and I may actually miss it when you're there to annoy me in my cubicle kind of way.

And although Bora still doesn't return her pens, Yoohyeon likes that she lingers around in her cubicle for a bit. She likes that Bora always has something random to say, and on the rare occasion when she does return her pen, she always leaves a silly note with it. To prove "hey, at least I returned it this time, dingus!"

And now, when Bora says, "come on nerd, we need to go and plan for the party," it's always something else they do instead.

Come hang out with me at lunch, nerd. Let's go spend time in the park together, nerd. Come talk with me by the lunch room, or come on my ten minute break so we can get away for a little bit, nerd.

She may even go as far to say that she's almost growing fond of Bora's presence.

(Key word: Almost.)

\--

But the fun doesn't last for long, and the planning for the Christmas party is thrown back because it's almost one week to Christmas and everyone is swamped in work.

The phone is always ringing, there's deadlines to meet, and everyone is exhausted.

There's talks of a promotion happening soon, and it brings Yoohyeon a sense of panic she's never felt before. Promotions change people at this office. And not for the better.

It's all accumulating, and the last thing Yoohyeon even wants to think about now is the Christmas Party Planning with Bora.

\--

"So, thoughts on no chairs at the party?"

At their second last meeting, Yoohyeon already feels as peeved as she is. Nothing is going right. Deadlines have been pushed further and the boss is putting all the work on her now.

She doesn't want to be here at this dumb meeting that Bora's impromptly put her through. They've already gone through the same thing two times now.

And now Bora's going on about something as ridiculous as having no chairs at the party, and it only worsens the migrane she's been nursing all week.

She scrunches the piece of paper under her fingers. "Well, I think we should have chairs."

"What are you, a grandma?" Bora blurts out, and it ticks Yoohyeon off more than she thought it would. "You want them to be bored to death?" she snatches the her paper off her, and promptly scratches a big red X over the words. "No chairs!"

"Hey!" she swipes for her paper back, but Bora avoids it, and stands up from her chair, looking down at her.

"Unless you want this to be some boring retirement home, there'll be no chairs. Everyone will stand and mingle, and socialise like normal adults!"

And that's all it takes for Yoohyeon to finally let out everything she's held back in the last week - and she snaps.

She stands up, knocking her chair back a little as she slams her hands onto the desk, seeing nothing but red.

"This isn't some college party! Have you even been to a Christmas Party before?"

She can see the way Bora's eyes widen, but Yoohyeon can't even stop herself anymore. "Clearly not. First you ruin my chance of trying to get work done. And now you want to ruin Christmas for everyone too? God--it's like all you're good at is ruining things for everyone else!"

And then she slaps a hand to her mouth in horror, but the damage of her words is already done.

Bora's expression flickers, her words clearly striking a cord within her. But instead of screaming back, she does something Yoohyeon doesn't expect.

"I guess I am," is all Bora says very quietly, no bite in her words.

Yoohyeon's voice dies in her throat, and regret churns hot in her stomach. Bora looks up at her with glazed eyes full of hurt, as she collects her coat off the chair.

"I'm going."

Immediately, Yoohyeon outstretches her hand to her wrist. "Wait, unnie. I didn't mean--"

"Don't."

Bora avoids her hand, and Yoohyeon breaks a little inside when she begs out a soft, "just don't."

So Yoohyeon doesn't, and watches Bora leave the meeting room without another word.

\--

She finds Bora in her cubicle an hour later.

Everyone has gone home, and now it's only the two of them left working the overtime. She had considered not approaching her, in fear of making things worse by showing her face to Bora.

But Minji had told her that more than anything -- she should apologise and make up with her as soon as possible.

"Unnie?" She lightly taps the entrance. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Bora retorts, eyes on her laptop typing away and Yoohyeon shrinks further into herself.

"I know words are useless but--I'm sorry for lashing out at you. You didn't deserve any of it. You don't have to forgive me either, I understand why you wouldn't." She scrunches her eyes shut, and the memory of her blurting her words out the way she did only make her stomach flip. "I said some really nasty things to you."

"I've heard worse."

"Oh, like that makes it any better, unnie."

"Whatever, nerd."

Yoohyeon runs a hand through her hand. Even when she's trying to apologise to her, they still find a way to bicker with each other.

But at least calling her nerd again, is a start.

"So? Are you going to stay here, or go?" Bora asks.

"Do…you want me to stay?"

"Beats me. Do whatever you like."

So Yoohyeon ultimately decides to stay.

"I'm sorry too, by the way." Bora suddenly says, stopping her typing. "I didn't realise how swamped you were with work. I pulled you out because I thought you needed a break, I didn't realise it would've made things worse."

Oh.

_Oh._

Well now she feels even worse, because Bora was only doing something nice for her. And she didn't even realise.

"I didn't even know unnie. That was really nice of you."

"--Only to end up getting yelled at." Bora deadpans.

She winces at Bora's tone. "I'm sorry again."

They're both just dumb idiots, after all.

"I'll only forgive if you, if you let me take you out to dinner after this. You've been working too hard anyways. You need a break once in a while too."

She opens her mouth, but Bora quickly raises a hand to stop her.

"Uh uh. But I don't want a hear a peep out of you saying thank you, or any of that sappy shit or I'll take it back. Got it?"

Yoohyeon swallows down her reply, and instead, smiles.

She doesn't deserve Bora in her life at all.

\--

"I hate Christmas," is the first thing Bora tells her when they get their cake and sit down at one of the booths.

And it's rare for Bora to suddenly start opening up to her, because she hates talking about herself, or her past. Or anything to do with when she was a child.

But Bora tells her about her lonely childhood, how she's always spent Christmas with no family in her life, no one to even gift her even a single present, and it explains everything. It explains how Bora had always protested against anything Christmas related for the party, while Yoohyeon had tried to inject at least one tradition into it.

Because Bora's never actually been to a Christmas Party, and it hurts Yoohyeon to know that she reminded her in the worst way possible during their argument.

("I haven't even been to one of those corny light show things before."

"You mean a firework show?"

"Yeah, that thing."

And Yoohyeon decides that this year, she's going to change that fact.

Because more than anything, she's pretty sure she's in love with Bora. She's seen it coming for a while now. It was never really a sudden realisation, but with each fluttering look, each lingering touch that presses against her heart, she knows this much --

Bora deserves the same amount of love she gives to the world, and Yoohyeon will be that person to give it to her. Always.)

\--

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"On Christmas Eve? What do you think?" Bora replies back, but there's no usual snark in her voice. Just amusement.

"I want to take you out somewhere. Can I?"

Bora looks up to her, wide eyed, and Yoohyeon offers her a giddy smile, expecting to hear a yes and that she'd love to go out with her --

"I can't. I'm going to stuck at the office working overtime."

Oh.

"On Christmas Eve? By yourself?"

"Yes." Bora's expression flickers, and Yoohyeon thinks its a sad one. "I was the only one out of the office who didn't have any plans, after all."

Then Bora looks back down at her laptop, begins typing away again and Yoohyeon's heart sinks. She swallows down the disappointment, puts on a brave face anyways, even if Bora is too busy to see it.

It's far too late now.

"I'm sorry, Yoohyeon."

Bora's quiet apology almost brings her to tears.

"Ah, why are you apologising?" she laughs, and swats at Bora's moving shoulder. "Don't worry, it's okay!"

Bora looks up to her, silently searching her eyes, as if she wants her to say something else. "Really?"

She looks away. "Yes, really. I'll ask the others! I'll stop bothering you now."

She doesn't miss the way Bora looks just as disappointed as she is.

\--

"I don't know what to do, guys."

She slumps down onto the couch and sighs. Siyeon's patting her head gently, soothing her and she dearly appreciates the comforting gesture. She looks up to see Handong and Gahyeon watching her, with pouts on their faces. Even Minji and Yubin join them in the lunch room, just at the right time.

"Oh, no. I can tell from your face. It didn't go well…did it?" Minji asks, sitting down right infront of her. There's a pained frown on her face, and Yoohyeon sighs again, shaking her head.

"She said she's going to be stuck at the office tomorrow night. I mean--" she closes her eyes, and groans into her palms. "I should've just asked her sooner. I was way too late."

There's a quiet murmur between them, and then there's a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"I don't think you're too late, Yoohyeon. Not yet."

"What?" she looks up to Yubin, her brows furrowed as if she's deep in thought.

"Did Bora say she was going to be stuck?"

"She did. No need to remind me again--"

"No, no." Yubin brings a finger to her chin. "That's the thing. No one who genuinely wants to do work would say they're stuck at the office."

"So what you're saying is…?" Gahyeon offers, and everyone turns to Yubin, with bated breath.

"I think more than anything, she did want to go out with you." Yubin finishes.

"But I can't just--just force her," Yoohyeon retorts back, "who'd be insane enough to go in and pull their crush out from their work just to spend time with them for the night?"

They all look at her, and Minji smiles, as if the realisation has dawned onto her when she answers with a soft,

"Bora would."

Oh.

Of course.

"How many times has Bora unnie come into your cubicle, forced you out of your chair to do something she could've easily done herself?" Gahyeon asks, and Yoohyeon suddenly feels dizzy. Dizzy at the implication that maybe Bora might actually like her back too.

And then she thinks back to the time when Bora forced her out of her cubicle just so they could grab lunch together, so they could discuss about the Christmas Party--but ended up at the local park feeding the ducks together instead.

(She also remembers the way Bora scolded her not to feed them human food, along with the pleasant endearment she felt, when Bora revealed that she always carried bird-safe food with her because it's something she's been doing ever since she was a little girl.)

And then the time when Bora only had a single file in her hand but somehow convinced Yoohyeon she needed her to tag along too, because what if the guys in the other department flirt with me? I need you to come with me so you can be my tall bodyguard, dingus.

And then the time when Bora was feeling particularly stressed about work, and out of all the people she could've picked to talk to -- not her best friend Minji, or Yubin, or any of their other friends -- it was her that she wanted to spend time with at their local convenience store.

It was always her that Bora picked.

"Yoohyeon?"

"More times than I can ever count," she answers quietly.

She looks up to see everyone looking at her expectantly, and her cheeks flush. "But I'm not like unnie," she nearly protests. "I can't just waltz in, take her hand and lead her away. She's always the one taking initiative, anyways…"

Minji smiles wishfully. "But don't you think it'd be something else if it was the other way around for once?"

To see Bora's face, in shock, horror, or maybe the way it could light up--there's so many ways it could go down when Yoohyeon bursts through those doors tomorrow night.

But…it would be something else.

She lays a hand on top of Yubin's one on her shoulder, and offers them a grateful smile. "Thanks guys, I think I know what I have to do now."

\--

Ten minutes until midnight, and Yoohyeon makes it to the office just on time.

She's made sure to pack an extra warm winter coat and scarf for Bora, in case she still feels cold. She's always complaining that she's too cold after all, and with what Yoohyeon has planned for them tonight, she wants her to be as comfortable as possible.

That is, if she can convince her to tag along.

The elevator ride up their department is absolutely nerve wracking, and Yoohyeon has to pinch herself to calm her jostling nerves when she enters the dark hallway of their floor.

Their office looks a lot different at night, and Yoohyeon almost wants to yell out to Bora why she didn't at least turn the lights on because its absolutely terrifying to be working in the dark.

But she doesn't. Because this is a surprise, and Yoohyeon wants to make the most of it.

She tiptoes her way, and just from the crack of the door, she can see Bora's cubicle is illuminated with a blue glow, along with soft typing of the keyboard.

So she is here, after all.

She breathes deeply, and before her nerves get the absolute worst of her, she counts to three -- and bursts through the door.

"Surprise!" She yells out, only to be assaulted by Bora's loud shriek piercing her ears, and what sounds like a chair crashing down with a loud thud.

(She forgot that Bora gets easily startled too. Whether she doesn't like to admit it.)

She quickly scrambles for the light switch, turns it on, and dashes her way to Bora's cubicle, to see that she's collapsed right onto her butt, staring at her wide eyed.

"Yoohyeon?!" she shrieks out again, wide eyed. "What the fuck?! What are you doing here, you fucking--"

Okay so, she certainly didn't expect that response of all things.

She's about to drown her curses out, launch into an apology, but one glance at their office clock, and there's only five minutes left until Christmas, and oh god -- three minutes late for her plan.

"No time for explanations now, unnie!"

She quickly grabs her wrist, and hauls her up. She thrusts into her bag, practically wraps Bora's face with her scarf, shoves her oversized beanie on her head, and wraps her winter coat around her shoulders (which now that she realises, is actually quite big on her, but she quickly tucks away the thought that Bora looks absolutely adorable in her clothes)

"There's only a few minutes left, we have to go, now!"

"What?" Bora shrieks again, as Yoohyeon tugs onto her. "Go where exactly? You're not making any sense!"

Yoohyeon stops, and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to take you out of this stuffy office, and we're going to go down and have a blast together in time for Christmas, unnie."

Bora's throat hitches, and no, no, no. Yoohyeon sees the doubt fill her eyes when she doesn't budge.

"But, my work--"

Not this again.

"Who cares about work? It's the holidays!" Yoohyeon holds onto her hands, hoping it'll help her drill into her that she's being absolutely serious when she says --

"No one wants to be alone on Christmas. Not even you, unnie."

She steps a little closer, and slowly puts her gloves in Bora's hands. Then she looks down at her through her lashes, and says quietly, "But the choice is yours in the end, of course."

The room goes still, and Yoohyeon can hear her heart hammering in her ribs when Bora softly answers with --

"Alright, nerd. You win this time." she looks away, and Yoohyeon's heart surges as she wraps her hand around hers.

Thank God. Because now she's sure they've only got three minutes left.

"Then let's go!"

\--

They make it just barely in time at the central city square.

There's couples everywhere, looking all cosy and lovesick on the benches and on the city streets and Yoohyeon thinks that maybe they're the odd pair out of everyone, looking absolutely breathless and panting for air.

"What are we doing here?" she hears Bora ask, but Yoohyeon drowns her out when she glances at her phone now. Only one minute left to go until --

"Hey! Are you even listening to me, dingus?"

She ignores her, and there's a crowd forming now infront of them. She quickly grabs onto Bora's hand, leaving the ice rink and pulling her along with her so they don't separate in the sea of the crowd.

"It's almost time."

"Almost time for what? Tell me already!"

She groans. "Can you just shush for one second? Or else I'll do what I've been wanting all night which is kissing you--"

Wait.

She immedietly slaps a hand to her mouth in horror, but her words definiently shut Bora up as she stares at her, wide eyed.

"What…did you just say?"

"I don't, I mean--" Her cheeks flush hot, and great. Now she's a blushing rambling mess. "Not that that's the only thing that I've been wanting to do all night or anything--I just--"

But her messy rambling is thankfully interrupted by a burst of fireworks erupting in the air, and everyone around them gasp and cheer in oohs and ahhs. She snaps her head up, and what she's been waiting to show Bora all night finally happens.

Because right infront of them, the tall city central Christmas tree finally lights up, signaling the start of the holiday. Fireworks explode behind it, and the dark sky is painted with colorful and vivid patterns blooming amongst the stars. Couples cheer and kiss, and children squeal and point to the vibrant night sky with their families. The smell of gunpowder tickles her nose.

Yet, it's a breathtaking sight.

But when she turns to look down at Bora with bated breath, her expression is far much more breathtaking than anything or anyone else. Her eyes seem to reflect the universe's stars itself, and perhaps it's the way the yellow glow of the Christmas lights seem to bounce off the slope of her nose, down to her soft bangs --

It's so clear to her that Bora is a far much more ethereal sight.

(If only she could take a picture of this moment, but even a photo, she figures, could not capture the essence of Bora's beauty.)

"This," she begins, and slots herself close to Bora. She leans down to her ear, and begins to play with the tip of Bora's gloved fingers every so lightly. "This is what I've been wanting to show you all night. Because you've never been to a light show before. What…do you think?"

Bora's expression is unreadable, even as she stares above.

"It's just as pretty as I thought it'd be."

It's a small whisper as Bora turns to her, and Yoohyeon can tell her eyes are glassy. She chooses not to comment or tease her on it, and just lets Bora have this moment to herself. A long deserved moment her inner child should've had a very long time ago.

She takes her smaller hand in hers, and squeezes it gently. "I'm glad."

Bora squeezes her hand back, voice sounding a little choked when she says, "I just can't believe you remembered, dingus. Not with that goldfish memory of yours."

Yoohyeon laughs warmly at that, feeling the way Bora leans her head onto her shoulder, hiding her (probably teared up expression.)

But it's at that moment that she swears to herself that she'll never stop remembering the important things for Bora.

Never.

\--

But the thing is, the light show is only the beginning of their night together.

After the show is over, Yoohyeon pulls her to the ice skating rink, and it takes a few minutes of convincing, but they both end up skating on the ice (even if they were both absolutely terrified of slipping on the ice)

They do end up slipping. (Yoohyeon mostly, multiple times, actually,) but Bora looks as if she's having the time of her laugh making fun and laughing at her, and Yoohyeon thinks to herself - she'll make a fool of herself over and over again, if it's to hear the way Bora chokes up into laughter that she's tearing up into happiness at her clumsiness.

(There's a lot of things Yoohyeon will willingly do for Bora, she realises quickly.)

Then after the ice, they get a hot chocolate each and sit by the bench, now with sore toes as they watch all the other couples continue to skate in the rink. Bora's head onto her shoulder, as they nurse the cups in their gloved hands.

"Thank you for taking me out today," Bora suddenly says, so gently that it almost makes Yoohyeon do a double take because Bora, actually thanking her for once. It really is Christmas after all.

"You really didn't have to do all this for me."

"Well I wanted to," she replies back, rather stubbornly, and nudges her. "It's what you deserve after all."

That and so much more -- she thinks to herself. If only you knew.

Bora opens her mouth, as if to say something, but she quickly seems to swallow it down, letting out a strangled, "I should go back to the office now."

Oh. She completely forgot about that.

And yet, all she can think of is -- screw the stupid office.

"You're really going to go back, now?"

Bora searches her eyes, just like she did that one time before. "I guess. The work won't finish itself, you know."

But Yoohyeon has poured too much of herself into this night to really, giving a flying shoe about the office and work and everything that seems to just separate the time they're having together.

"Forget work." She grabs onto her gloved hand, and squeezes it. "Come back to my place, spend the night with me."

"What?"

Bora goes wide eyed, and Yoohyeon thinks she's even gone red a little and oh -- now her own face heats up at implication of her words.

"N-no wait! Not like that, that's not my intentions at all--" Hands come flying to her hot cheeks, slapping them. "I mean let's just spend some more time together! Do you really want to spend Christmas night by yourself? Because I really don't!"

"Oh, well, I--"

"Unless you want to, of course!"

She lets out a bubble of nervous laughter, and internally screams at her awkward self. Why is she so utterly embarrassing?

"Well I was going to say--"

She snaps her head up to her, and her heart leaps at the way Bora suddenly smiles at her. A fond smile that grounds her back to reality.

"That I'd love to spend the night with you, dingus."

\--

(And Bora does spend the night with her.

They go back to Yoohyeon's apartment, and Bora immediately comments at how Yoohyeon-like her place is. Photographs strung on the walls, books everywhere --

And then their stomachs grumble, and Yoohyeon groans out that she's starving. Bora immediately helps herself to the kitchen, only to open the fridge to see that it's practically stocked with leftover delivery food.

"Do you even cook for yourself?" Bora asks her, with a glare, and Yoohyeon shakes her head, gulps at the way Bora immediately scolds her about unhealthy eating habits.

And then, just as Yoohyeon offers to order something, Bora's already taken out a load of ingredients lying around, preparing them to make a meal.

Yoohyeon protests that she honestly doesn't have to, but Bora tells her that's its the least she can do for all she has done for them for tonight. She offers to help, and once was a bickering night turns into an eventful one full of drunkenly giggling over champagne, mini food wars and smearing of sauces on each other's cheeks.

It's only a simple home cooked meal that they share near the Christmas tree, but Bora's food tastes like home and Yoohyeon thinks to herself that this, right here, is what it means to be happy.

The last thing she remembers is helping Bora with the dishes, thinking of kissing her more than once but never really doing it because she's an absolute coward. Then after, leading an exhausted Bora to the couch.

"Merry Christmas, unnie," is the last thing she remembers murmuring into her temple, pressing a soft kiss there, before passing out in her arms.

And then when she wakes up in the morning, Bora is long gone, and Yoohyeon has to slap herself awake that in a few hours, their annual Christmas Party is going to start soon.)

\--

"You spent the night with Bora?!"

"Christ--Siyeon, any louder?"

Yet the hangover from last night still hammers her head. Even now that she's finally at the Christmas Party hours later, she still hasn't sobered up, even after three glasses of water and some roast turkey in her stomach.

She covers her ears when Siyeon sucks in a noisily gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You spent the night with Bora at your place, and you didn't even make out with her? Not once?"

"No! What about it?"

Siyeon scoffs at her, like what she's just heard is unbelievable. "You're more dumber than me."

Rich coming from her. "At least I'm not nursing my two year crush like you have with Minji unnie over there."

"Yeah, well--" but Siyeon suddenly stops talking, staring at something wide eyed in the distance past her face.

"What?"

"Dont look now, but Bora is right behind you mingling with a group of people. But I'm pretty sure her eyes are on you."

Oh. She immediately tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ears.

"Is she --"

"Yep, she's coming right towards us now, think fast before she --"

"Hi, guys!"

Too late.

She immediately spins around, and her heart lurches in her throat at how absolutely beautiful Bora looks in her off shoulder velvet dress. (She tries her very hardest to not stare at the pale collarbones that are exposed either.)

Bora's not even looking at her, seemingly acknowledging Siyeon first and they're talking and laughing but Yoohyeon can't even process a word at what they're saying.

And then Bora's eyes finally meet hers, her smile growing bigger, and it's as if the bustling party has slowed down. Like it's just the two of them. She can't even tear her gaze away, not with the way Bora's gaze just seems to pull her in, deep.

She hears Siyeon faintly -- something on the lines of, okay, I'm gonna go now and let you two catch up because you're being disgustingly cute -- but Yoohyeon doesn't even comment on it, eyes still on Bora's.

"Hi, nerd," Bora finally says, the moment they're alone.

"Hi to you too, unnie."

And then memories of last night come rushing back and nearly knock her knees out. Remembering just how easily Bora fitted into her arms, like they were meant to hold her. The way she had brushed Bora's hair behind her ear, before kissing her temple softly --

It all seems like a fever dream now.

"Sorry for leaving your place without saying goodbye," Bora says, and her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip. "I knew we were going to see each other anyways later on."

Not that Yoohyeon didn't mind, and answers with a breathless, "It's okay, really."

There's a pause, and she wonders if it's always been this hard to talk to Bora without just staring at her soft ruby lips.

Bora suddenly leans a little closer. "Actually, I wanted to talk to yo--"

But whatever Bora's beginning is quickly interrupted by a group of hollering, and they both turn to see Minji and the others, pointing and grinning at something above them.

"Oh, you two! Look above!"

Confused, they both look up at the same time, and heat pools her cheeks at the sight that greets her.

A tiny mistletoe, hanging right above them.

"Oh, dear me! I wonder who hung that there?" She hears Siyeon obnoxiously sing song out, and Yoohyeon has to roll her eyes at her, despite the warmth pricking her neck.

"You know the rule!" Gahyeon follows, and makes smooching noises with her mouth.

"Morons, all of them," she hears Bora utter under her breath, yet sounding a little flustered despite it all. Yoohyeon lets out a throaty laugh, and runs a hand through her hair.

"They are stupid." she agrees, still laughing, and tries to ignore the urge to ask -- _but did you want to actually follow the rules and kiss me? Because I think I'd like that a lot, actually --_

"Did you want to do it though, dingus?"

Wait, what?

She stares at her wide eyed, and manages out is a weak, "huh?"

She waits for Bora to laugh in her face, point a finger at her expression and shriek out a _just kidding, you actually think I'd want to kiss you, nerd?_ And then proceed to make more fun of her--

But she doesn't do any of those things.

Instead, Bora stares up at her, even flicks her eyes down her lips, then back to her eyes -- like she's absolutely serious about what she's just asked.

"I…wouldn't mind," Yoohyeon says quietly, and before she can even say anything else, Bora suddenly tugs her by her tie, brings her down to her face level, lips just barely grazing hers.

"Well good. Because I wouldn't mind either, dingus," is the last thing she murmurs, before finally pressing soft lips onto hers.

There's a hint of custard cream from the cake that she can taste on her lips, and it's soft and feathery -- unlike anything that normal, aggressive Bora's usual touches are. This one is light, a little hesitant, all from the way Bora's lips almost quiver onto hers, like she's afraid of going any further.

So it's Yoohyeon that deepens the kiss, cradling onto one of Bora's cheeks, and bending her knees a little so Bora doesn't have to be the one to strain herself.

There's a burst of cheers from her friends and the whole office, and Yoohyeon smiles into the kiss. Bora quickly pulls away, and buries her head into the crook of her neck.

"I can't believe we just did that, infront of everyone." She hears Bora groan against her neck, and Yoohyeon has to chuck her head back into hearty laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I guess we did," she says, and wraps Bora tight in her embrace.

And yet, she doesn't mind at all. Everyone can stare at them all they'd like, but it'll always be Bora that'll be her center.

Always.

"Merry Christmas, unnie. I'm pretty sure I like you, like a lot," she quietly says into the crown of her hair, words tucked only for her to hear -- before Bora looks up to her, eyes glassy.

"Nerd," she whispers out, and pulls her down for another kiss.

(She doesn't need to hear it back to know Bora most likely, definitely -- likes her back too.)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas friends!!
> 
> this is the final thing I've written for the year, and will now take a break and rest. next year the first thing ill be finishing is the jibo epilogue, and whatever else that comes after that.
> 
> stay safe, and if you don't celebrate christmas, then happy holidays to you and may the year be easier on all of us next year :"D
> 
> as always, stay safe and until next time, friends :D


End file.
